The Decaux
by Eponine G
Summary: Les Mis in mondern day england-Oxford actually Please Read and review and of course enjoy!


She looked up at the stars, then her eyes lowered, falling on the sign of the club. She couldn't help but sigh, knowing what the night held in store for her.  
  
The door opened and inside was the familiar sight of a smoke filled room, heads turning towards her as she entered, turning away as they recognized her face.  
  
Her eyes searched the groups of people in the half-lit room. The ones that littered the tables, their heads in their hands, looking despairingly from their empty bottles to their empty wallets, the drinkers.  
  
Next her eyes scanned the girls draping over the men, drink in hand, fake smile on face, the prostitutes.  
  
Then to the ones she was looking for. The ones huddled in a group at the back of the hall, wishing they were invisible, the ones who looked relaxed but had empty eyes, the ones who like her; all had sallow skin and high cheekbones. The addicts.  
  
  
  
She walked over to the group, he had his back to her, and the others too interested in what he was saying to even notice she was there.  
  
Standing on tiptoe she peered over his shoulder to see the deal take place between him and the lad opposite. He can't of been more then 15, his eyes sparkling, colour in his cheeks. A new user.  
  
"Right so remember you're now obliged to buy and sell only from or for Decaux. Understand?"  
  
The lad understood the moment he saw the glint of the knife in the dark room and nodded, eyes filled with fright.  
  
"Good right, see you this time next week, don't forget to keep check on your needles and welcome to the business" with that he shock the boys hand and cleared a path to the door. The boy was gone in a shot with the words "Tell your friends" ringing out after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tut tut" she whispered in his ear "Wasn't he a bit young"  
  
Turning round at the sound of her voice he put his arms round her waist and with a cheeky grin replied "Business is business my dear! Where you been Nina? You're late"  
  
"Blame the bus" she smiled, then up on tiptoe once more she kissed him affectionately, the taste of heroin fresh in his mouth reminded her what she had come to find him for.  
  
"Frankie-"  
  
  
Another "Friend" caught Frankie's attention and turning his back on her once more he muttered "why don't you make yourself useful for a change and get some drinks" He pushed some money into her hand then pushed her towards the bar. Nina sighed once more. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Nina weaved her way through the 'ordinary' people, that is, the people who were at the club just to dance the night away then through the prostitutes  
  
  
"Hey Ep!"   
  
She turned to see who had called her, seeing her sister.  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
"Why? Eponine's a great name. You would of made a great hooker"  
  
"Erm..Thanks?! Not lost any of your charms then 'Zelma?"  
  
"I should hope not" she said with a smile her eyes sweeping across Nina's appearance "And I see you've not broke any of your old habits, you told him your leaving yet?"  
  
"I'm working on-"  
  
  
  
"NINA!" His voice rang out across the music filled room. "Do you want me to die of thirst?!"  
  
'Zelma gave her sister a swift hug "Well good luck, and you know there is always a spare room at my place"  
  
Nina returned the hug, gave her sister a smile of thanks and moved off towards the bar.  
  
"What can I get you love?" The barman shouted across the bar.  
  
"Erm …" she had forgotten to ask Frankie what he wanted. "Ill have an Archers and…a…erm.."  
  
"Come on I've got others to serve"  
  
"Alright an Archers and a Guinness"  
  
"Good choice" said a croaky voice from behind her.  
  
"Thanks Grantaire I try" she started to move of through the crowd but he blocked her path.  
  
"Got time to talk Nina?"  
  
"Erm" She looked down at the glasses she was holding, then to Frankie "Not really, dunno if you noticed but I'm a bit busy"   
  
"Oh come on" pulling her over to a table he flashed her a grin "You know what the addy says good things come to those who wait, so let the man wait!"  
  
"That has got to be one of your lamest jokes yet. Alright ten minutes at the most"  
  
"You're a star."  
  
  
  
Nina sat down and regarded the man opposite, his bloodshot eyes with dark rings under them.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You said 'got time to talk' so what did u want to talk about?"  
  
Grantaire reached across the table and made a grab for her hands, "Us."  
  
"There is no us any more"  
  
"There could be.." finding this hard Grantaire emptyed his glass,took a deep breath and went to continue "We were good together..if it wasnt for the drink or the-"  
  
"Or the drugs or the fights or the fact that we practically hate each other we'd be fine? I'm becoming sick of this conversation, besides I've moved on" she said glancing over to Frankie, she made a move to leave"  
  
"He aint good for you Nina"  
  
"And You were?"  
  
"Ouch" he mockingly put his hand on his heart "You know how to hurt a guy"  
  
"See you around Grantaire" and with a sad smile she moved off back into the crowds of people leaving Grantaire alone with his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
Nina made her way through the crowd, glasses held high above her head in a well practised manner, and back to the corner, back to Frankie.  
  
"Took your time didn't you?"  
"Yeah well there was a long queue"  
"You a terrible liar you know" He said almost casually.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I saw you with that" he said nodding in Grantaires general direction.  
"Oh so sue me" she answered back sacarstically, failing to notice the spark of anger in his eyes  
  
In a flash he had her by the waist, knocking the glasses on the floor, and pulled her close, to people looking on it looked like a moment of shared passion between a couple, but Nina could feel the blade dangerously close to her hip bone.  
"What the Hell were you doing Nina?" He whispered in her ear "Making light conversation? Or perhaps you were inviting him round to tea? Or maybe to your bed?"he added mockingly, waiting for her reply  
"I was..."  
"You was what?"  
He held her tightly and got a small burst of satifation as he saw the tears well up in her eyes.  
"I was just talking to him"  
"Well dont" he said and released her as quick as he had grabbed her.  
  
Just then a cheer went up as a new group of young men entered the club, Frankie gleefully rubbed his hands together and made his way towards them, a smile on his face at the thought of new clients, leaving Nina feeling just a little shaken as he walked away.  
  
  
Nina made her way outside, lent against the wall of the building and pulled out her packet of cigarettes.   
With a cry of frustration she kicked the wall as she realized Frankie had her lighter.   
  
"Need a light?"   
  
The voice made her jump and she turned to see a young man not two feet away from her, offering a light.   
  
"Er yeah" she answered lamely, lit up and then "Thanks"   
  
"Not your scene?" The stranger asked   
  
She shook her head in reply   
  
"Mine either. So...do you have a name? Or would you like me to guess?"   
  
She laughed and then after a moments hesitation "Nina"   
  
"Hi nice to meet you Nina, they call me Pontmercy, Matt Pontmercy" he said in the best Sean Connery accent he could and offered his hand.   
  
"Nina Thenardier" she said laughing and shook his hand   
  
The next few moments were passed with an awkward silence and then:   
  
"So what brings you out to the famous, yet empty back wall of Decaux?"   
  
"Boyfriend trouble"   
  
"Seems we were made for each other, girlfriend trouble..."   
  
Matt studied the girl who was now standing next to him. She was pretty, or at least had been, even in the darkness he could tell that she didn't look altogether well and her eyes were shinier then normal, indicating that she had been crying, or was about to.   
  
Nina in turn studied the man next to her, he was tall with short dark hair, very handsome and very easy to talk to, and by the looks of his clothes not altogether poor. She suddenly found herself embarrassed by her shabby shoes and fraying coat.   
  
Just as she made a move to speak another young man, slightly merry from drink came round the corner and slung is arm round Matt.   
"Hey Casanova! Charlotte has walked back through the door, and demanding to speak to you" And with that started dragging Matt back inside.   
  
"Well I guess I'll see you around Nina"   
  
"Yeah see ya."   
  
She certainly hoped so. 


End file.
